Talk:John Quincy Adams
Birth and Death Dates/Edit Request 4/24/2015 Could someone put the dates of when John Quicy Adams was born and when he died? They were July 11, 1767 for his birth, and February 23, 1848 for his death. I would have done this already, but the page is protected. I see that the dates of Adams' birth and death were put on the article, but not in the section that I wanted it to be. I didn't want those dates on the table. They were suppose to be on the description of the article. The dates 1767 and 1848 can remain on the table. I wish that I could just edit this article and I don't know why it is protected (maybe from past vandalism). -- 11:37, April 24, 2015 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian :Jacob, I've asked this before and you haven't answered. Is there a reason you don't just create an account with us? If you do we can enable you to edit protected articles. Turtle Fan (talk) 02:27, April 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry for not responding before, TR. I've just been dealing with other article. The reason why I haven't made an account on this wiki is because my computer is old and somewhat slow. Sometimes, my computer becomes unresponsive when the adds on this or any other wiki take forever to load. -- 11:59, April 25, 2015 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian Adams the National Republican Candidate in 1828 and Other Things Although John Quincy Adams was part of the Democratic-Republican during his presidency, he later switched to the National Republican Party before the 1828 election, which he lost to Democratic Party candidate Andrew Jackson. Prior to the 1828 Presidential Election, the Democratic-Republican Party split in half. Those who were royal to Jackson went to the Democrats while those who were against Jackson such as John Quincy Adams, Henry Clay, and Daniel Webster helped to form the National Republican Party. The election template says that Jackson was Adam's successor for the presidency, which is right. However, when it comes to presidential cadidates, they were part of different political parties. Adam's successor for the National Republican Party candidacy was Henry Clay, who lost the 1832 election to Jackson. Around 1833-1834, the National Republicans joined other Anti-Jackson groups to form the Whig Party. Is it alright if Adams' successor for the political partys gets changed from Andrew Jackson to Henry Clay? Either that or both Jackson and Clay can be Adams' succeeders for the candiacy. -- 14:02, June 27, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian :Done. TR (talk) 14:17, June 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks TR! -- 15:35, June 28, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian Consul of Massachusetts Succession Box Same problem as Talk:Pendleton including uncertain dates in office. ML4E (talk) 18:11, July 17, 2016 (UTC) :Yes. Turtle Fan (talk) 19:59, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Eric Flint Wiki I've noticed that a lot of historical figures have a "see also" entry for these people's entry in the Eric Flint Wiki. Why is this necessary? Flint's alternate histories don't connect with HT's, do they?JonathanMarkoff (talk) 07:15, October 22, 2016 (UTC) :TR runs the Flint wiki, and given how much work he puts in, he's entitled to a little cross-promotion. :Years and years ago we also made contact with someone from SM Stirling's wiki and tried to arrange a collaboration among AH wikis, but nothing came of that. Turtle Fan (talk) 15:08, October 22, 2016 (UTC) :We do have references to the Emberverse Wiki for Stirling (mainly for the "Topanga and the Chatsworth Lancers" short story) and had other links for the more general Stirling Wiki but that was recently changed over to the Island in the Sea of Time Wiki and so no longer applicable. ML4E (talk) 16:24, October 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh? I remember I went over there way back when and tried to take point on getting their Lords of Creation section off the ground, but somehow nothing came of that. Turtle Fan (talk) 19:17, October 22, 2016 (UTC) ::That seems to have been the problem. There didn't seem to be much activity except for the Embervese stuff, and IitSoT. Eventually, someone interested in Islands took over and deleted everything else. A pity really as I had a vague interest in doing the CoDominium Universe which Stirling sort of took up from Pournelle as co-author. That's a more logical place to do the War World Series unless someone, sometime starts a CoDominium Wiki. ML4E (talk) 17:43, October 23, 2016 (UTC)